The Lupin Protection Squad
by everlovingdeer
Summary: Forcefully buttering my toast, I demanded, "Did you know that the magical world is an oppressive –" "Patriarchal system that needs to be dismantled," Addison completed for me as she poured some milk into her tea. "Yes, we know."
1. The Lupin Protection Squad

As usual, I had left an essay until the very last minute. It was such a regular occurrence that I was sure I didn't even feel as stressed as I once did. If anything, I felt a little apathetic or rather disappointed in myself. At the beginning of each term, I promised that I would try my very best to keep up with my work, to do it on the day it was set and I really did try. For the first week I did manage it, and then … I slowly started to slip up. Helga, I wouldn't be surprised if my dormmates had placed bets on whether I had left things too late again.

And so I was left to my own devices to look through the library on my own, scanning each of the shelves in search of the textbook that I had by some _miracle_ remembered that my professor had recommended we use as a source. Merlin, I couldn't even find a single bleeding copy of the bloody text. I really _should_ have listened to my dormmates when they told me to start it sooner. But everyone had always said that I was uncharacteristically stubborn for a Hufflepuff and true to that statement, I hadn't listened to them. But of course, now I severely regretted it. As I always did.

I would never leave another essay so late again. Really, I wouldn't. But then again, I _always_ promised that to myself. Although I could hardly be blamed for falling behind with my schoolwork when you considered that I had been forced to serve detention every day for the last week. Of course, _I_ would have the bad luck of being caught duelling in the corridor with curfew rapidly approaching around the corner.

That hadn't been my fault either. Really. It was hardly my fault; I'd been walking back to the common room – after sneaking a late snack – and happened upon a group of sixth year Slytherins crowded around a younger student. I wasn't the sort of person that could have just walked past such a sight; especially considering that the student that was being harassed was a little second-year muggleborn who, when I came to his defence, I realised was a member of Ravenclaw house.

The Slytherins made the mistake of _severely_ underestimating my abilities to hold my own in a duel – as many always did. And well, I'd been gracious enough to do nothing more than injure them enough to land them in the hospital wing – all four of them.

 _"Ramos," Avery – the ugly mug – greeted with a sneer as I forced myself through the group of Slytherins to stand in the centre. Why was Avery always involved in these situations? Really. His mother would **not** be pleased to hear of this. And she would hear it, probably from me because I couldn't help but want to share how I had beaten him yet again. _

_For a moment, the young Ravenclaw student looked at me as if he wasn't sure if I was there to help or not. I tried not to roll my eyes. Reaching out to fist the back of his robes in my hand, I pulled the younger student to stand behind me. It was absolutely imperative that the Slytherins didn't see how utterly **terrified** I felt on the inside. Merlin, I was no foolhardy Gryffindor who seemed to lack the sense to be scared in such a situation – just look at the so-called marauders for examples. No, I was scared shitless but the moment they realised that I was done for. _

_"And what are you **fine gentlemen** doing here?" I licked my bottom lip, hand going instantly to my pocket where I hid my wand. My fingers curled around it, and just holding it in my hand was enough to fortify my strength. "I'm assuming you were just showing –"_

 _"Fairfield," the second-year supplied and I nodded._

 _"That you were just showing Fairfield back to his common room."_

 _"Move out of the way," Montague said growing clearly irritated by my prolonged presence. "Get back to your common room and we won't do anything to your pretty little face. Even if Avery steps in."_

 _"Oh **sweetheart,** I'm so glad you care." I drew my wand in a heartbeat and held it out in front of me. My eyes shifted to Avery who glared at me for my use of the endearment. "But I should be the one to give you arseholes that opportunity."_

 _And just like that, the duel had begun. I wasn't sure which of the four of them had cast the first stinging hex but I was certain that it was one of those too cowardly to stop hiding behind Avery's broad frame. The spells continued to fly and I did my best to block them all while casting some offensive spells of my own. At one point I needed to push Fairfield far away from me to make sure that he wasn't hit by a stray spell – because I certainly didn't think Lewise had the concentration needed to aim his spell at the right person._

 _The colour of the spells flying around the small space of the hallway showed the large disparity between the types of spells we were using. While I was satisfied with giving them all rats tails, they seemed adamant about removing one of my limbs from my body. Not that Avery seemed intent on letting that happen to me; somehow the Slytherins had yet to realise that the shielding charm that was blocking the more dangerous spells from hitting me hadn't been cast by my wand. And that had always been Avery's problem; his insistence that only he was allowed to do that. Merlin, he'd always been a strange child._

 _"What on **earth** is going on here?!" a voice roared as the muggle's studies professor rounded the corner. _

_The professor, one of the youngest in the entire faculty and reasonably handsome to boot, disarmed all of us with a single wave of his wand – even poor Fairfield. Satisfied, he allowed his eyes to survey the damage by first looking over me from head to toe, frowning at where a stinging hex had nicked my shoulder. Finally turning to the Slytherins, his eyes settled on the tails sprouting from their backs and he coughed to hide his snickers. When he turned the accusing – but amused – eyes onto me, I lowered my head to cover my own smile._

 _With a sigh, the professor gestured for all four Slytherins to leave. "Head to the matron and see if she can do anything to remove your… tails, gentlemen. Don't think that I'm letting you all off, I plan to pass on your names and your wands to your heads of house."_

 _And just like that, the Slytherins were forced to leave with their tails tucked between their legs. But, from the glares that had been aimed at me, I just knew that I'd have to watch my back for the next few weeks. Left alone with the professor, I waited to be dismissed._

 _"I'm assuming that Mr Fairfield isn't at fault here, Miss Ramos."_

 _"No, sir."_

The next morning, I had been called in to see my head of house who issued me with weeks' worth of detention. Although he _had_ looked a little proud while he'd been doling out my punishment. It wasn't often that a member of the house took on the Slytherins and quite clearly won. Because regardless of what the Slytherins were thinking, I _had_ won. Even if I'd gotten a little help.

"Ramos?" The cautious call of my name had me turning towards the voice. My eyes looked over the lanky Prefect and I raised a curious eyebrow. He smiled slightly before gesturing towards the path between the two shelves, "You're blocking the way?"

"Oh," I said quietly, realising that I was, in fact, standing in such a way that made it impossible for Lupin to walk past me without having to press himself against the bookshelves. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," he assured me, waiting until I had moved closer to one of the shelves and walking right past me. But he stopped a few paces away from me and glanced curiously back at me. "Can I help you with something?"

"Do you remember that textbook Slughorn was raving about?" I asked hesitantly, biting my bottom lip.

Lupin nodded after a moment's thought. He turned towards the shelves that I was supposed to be searching and scanned them for a short moment. Plucking a book from one of the higher shelves, he read the title before holding it out for me to take.

"No wonder you couldn't see it," he said quietly and I furrowed my eyebrows … it sounded like he was _teasing_ me?

"Are you calling me a midget?" I tried to demand heatedly as I accepted the offered book.

"I wouldn't dare." He raised his hands in surrender. "Everyone knows about your duelling abilities; 4 to 1, Ramos. Impressive."

"Thank you," I said quietly, ducking my head to hide the scarlet that decided to colour my cheeks. "I, um, I should get going –"

"Of course. I'll see you in class sometime."

* * *

News of my duel continued to spread around the school and in the usual manner that gossip did, it exacerbated until it was more fiction than fact. For one thing the number of Slytherins involved had doubled and the number of victims that I had _heroically saved_ had increased as well. Although, it seems like I had done much worse than simply give the Slytherins rat tails.

The members of my house heralded my _magnificent_ victory and the honour I had brought to my house. But it just seemed that I had managed to paint an almighty target on my back which just screamed _Slytherins, please aim here_. It was only through my sheer fortune of having the best friends and dormmates in the entire school, that I was able to survive this long without getting hexed. But even now as I walked through the corridors with my friends on either side, I could hear almost three different versions of the story following after me.

"Ramos!" the shout was somehow clear over the chatter of the hallway and I stopped in my step. I turned towards my friends, telling them that they could go ahead and leave me, but Addison MacMillan was quick to remind me of the Slytherins lying in wait around the corner.

I searched the corridor for whoever had called me. It was only when little Fairfield emerged from the crowd that my eyebrows rose in surprise; I hadn't even _seen_ the Ravenclaw since that night.

Fairfield, once he realised that I was standing still and waiting for him, also came to a stop. He shuffled awkwardly on his feet, completely ignoring the jeers that his friends were making from behind him. He cleared his throat, trying to meet my eyes and when he was successful, he only held my eyes for a fraction of a second. He hurried to lower his gaze to his feet.

"Sweetheart?" I asked as like Addison liked to say, my maternal instinct came to the surface. I made no comment on the way he coloured brightly at my use of the affectionate term, even if his friends did start to make comments. A quick, sharp glance at the group had them falling silent. "Is everything alright?"

"I just," he scuffed the toes of his shoes against the floor and I harshly elbowed Addison when she started to snicker.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"I just wanted to thank you," he explained, suddenly rifling through his bag. I waited patiently only for my eyes to widen slightly when he presented me with a transfigured rose. Careful not to offend the young boy, I took the extended gift.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. "And if something like that happens again, you come straight to me and I promise to sort them out for you."

The wink I added on the end proved to be too much for the little eagle. He assured me, in a voice higher than the one he had been using previously, that he would before turning to flee. I watched as he hurried down the hallway with his friends following shortly after him. Only once he disappeared out of eyesight did I continue to walk to my class with Addison who was clearly struggling to stay quiet.

"Oh, just say whatever it is you're clearly dying to say."

"It just looks like you've got another admirer," she said with a shrug, gesturing towards the rose as if I needed proof.

"What can I say?" I tossed my hair over my shoulder for emphasis. "I'm irresistible."

Addison scoffed and I didn't take offence, Helga it was a miracle that she hadn't burst into hysterical laughter at my comment. That _had_ happened before.

"It's like hero worship – they're just like that because I come to their defence. And I do that because –"

"Because it's the right thing to do," she completed, linking her arm through mine. "But even if it is the right thing to do, one of these days Montague is going to realise that it'll just take one hit from him to have you flat out on your back."

"I'd like to see him try." _Not that Avery would ever let him._

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Addison glanced sharply towards me as we hurriedly pressed ourselves against the wall. Lowering her voice, she wondered, "What in Merlin's name?"

The shouting continued to warn everyone to move and while most did, there were still those stubborn students who refused to listen. They soon found themselves shouldered out of the way by Black or Potter who were quite clearly hurrying somewhere. I would have rolled my eyes and dismissed this as being a sign that the marauders were, once again, up to some mischief. But my eyes lingered on Lupin.

Lupin who was standing between the pair of them with one arm looped around Black's shoulder and one arm over Potter's. The boy, pale in the face and covered in a cold sweat, was dragging his feet as his two friends practically carried him through the hall. Pettigrew followed, not a short distance behind, with Lupin's bag clutched to his chest. The smallest marauder was red in the face, puffing a little as he apologised to those that had been pushed in their hurry.

My eyes followed after the group of Gryffindors and for some reason, I couldn't get Lupin's face out of my mind. Merlin, he didn't look good. No doubt his friends were taking him to the Hospital Wing and Helga only knew how often he found himself in there.

"Adi," I started quietly, looking to the girl who slowly began to lead me towards our next lesson. "How many times a term do you think Lupin ends up in the Hospital Wing?"

She shrugged, tugging me after her when a glance at her watch revealed that we were going to be late. "Who knows? As often as his friends do? He's a marauder; getting hurt by one of their pranks is part of what they do."

"Maybe," I agreed half-heartedly, casting a final glance back at the direction the marauders had disappeared in. It was only when Addison tugged on my arm again, that I quickened my strides to match her pace.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Lupin soon left my mind as I continued through the day and attended each of my lessons. But, it was only after I had finished dinner and headed back to my common room with my friends, that I suddenly remembered the Gryffindor and the obvious pain that he had been in. My friends, hell the entire house, liked to say that I had a bleeding heart. And it was true.

Helga, the number of times I could have easily avoided getting into trouble by simply walking away. Well, there were too many to count. Really it wasn't my fault that I simply couldn't look past injustice when I saw it. What sort of person lacked the morality t look away when the downtrodden were being cursed? Certainly not me.

My bleeding heart was the very reason that I felt the obligation to go and see if Lupin was alright. Well, maybe obligation was the wrong word. Either way, I _wanted_ to go and check in on Lupin. Just to make sure that he was getting better.

"Guys," I started, looking to my dormmates as we walked, "I'll meet you in the common room?"

"Where are you going?" Ness Fletcher asked as she looked up from the report she had been reading.

"To see Slughorn," I lied effortlessly. "I needed to discuss some of the criticism he gave my essay."

"Do you want some company?" Eve asked, peering around Addison to look at me.

"I'll be fine, Tomson," I assured her. "It won't take long and I'll meet you there in like half an hour, at most."

"Go ahead," Adi said as she and the rest of my dormmates turned in the direction of the common room. I watched them go and waited until they were a safe distance away before walking promptly in the other direction.

I took as many shortcuts as I could to get to the Hospital Wing. It was a matter of minutes before I was on the other side of the school but, just seeing the large double doors had me halting in my steps. For some reason I hesitated, seeming to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to storm in to see Lupin. Merlin, it wasn't like I was that close to the Gryffindor and I knew that if _I_ was the one in the Hospital Wing, I wouldn't exactly want random people to come up to visit me. I'd want my friends to visit, no one else. But I'd already come this far and had lied to my friends. I really didn't want to have done that for no reason.

Letting out a deep breath, I pushed the door open and walked slowly into the room. My eyes scanned the empty beds until I found the one that Lupin was in. Pomfrey stood by the side of the bed, clearly talking to Lupin about something important. Walking slowly towards the pair of them, I couldn't help but tune into their conversation which, from tone alone, was very _very_ important.

"It's still an experimental potion, Mr Lupin," Pomfrey warned as she held Lupin's gaze. "Wolfsbane, though experimental, does look as if it will be able to help alleviate the symptoms of your affliction."

I frowned, staring at Lupin. Affliction. He was afflicted with something, something serious if the way Lupin was looking into space meant something. Lupin nodded slowly, promising that it was something he would look into. It was then that I knew not to intrude.

Making sure that I didn't disturb Lupin and Pomfrey's conversation, or draw attention to myself, I walked quickly out of the Hospital Wing. It was thanks to the secret passageways that I found myself standing outside of the common room in a matter of minutes. Tapping the barrels in the correct pattern, I waited for the entrance to open up before stepping inside.

Glancing around the common room, I walked straight towards my friends who spying me, shuffled aside and patted the space between them. Settling comfortably between them, I crossed one leg over the other and tried not to think of what I had overheard. I wasn't the sort of person to stick my nose into other people's business. Well, that was a lie. But this wasn't something that I was supposed to be involving myself in.

"What about Slughorn?" Eve asked from where she was sat on the floor, legs crossed. "Did he say anything more about the essay?"

"He wasn't in there," I fibbed, playing with my fingers. "So, I decided to just come back to the common room."

"You can just ask him next lesson," Addison suggested as I glanced towards a silent Ness who sat on my other side.

She flicked through a report of some sort and I considered her for a moment. If there was any one person who would know anything about Wolfsbane, it would be her. She was certainly more likely to know about an experimental potion than anyone else was.

"Ness," I started quietly, turning towards her as I waited for her to reach the end of her paragraph. She peeked up at me and arched a silent eyebrow. "You don't happen to know anything about an experimental potion called Wolfsbane, do you?"

She thought for a moment, tilting her head slightly as she considered my question. "Wolfsbane – it's been making a splash in potion's research."

"What's it for?"

"For werewolves," she said absentmindedly, not noticing the way my mouth dropped at her words. She was too busy trying to remember just what else she knew about the potion. "It's supposed to help reduce the symptoms of what werewolves go through during the full moon and –"

If the potion worked for werewolves and if _Pomfrey_ was recommending the potion for Lupin then it was only a short jump to the conclusions that Lupin was a werewolf. Helga help me, Lupin was a werewolf and yet –

"Why are you so interested in the potion?" Eve asked as I shook my thoughts away. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"I might be hairy," I joked, "but I'm no werewolf."

My words had my dormmates chuckling as the conversation soon shifted. If I was more quiet than normal, no one commented on it. Not that I would have listened anyway.

Remus Lupin; a werewolf.

* * *

The next morning, I woke early and just laid in bed for a while. My thoughts last night had seemed unable to stray away from Lupin and my realisation that he was a werewolf. Merlin, obviously no one else knew and he didn't want other people to know what he was so it wasn't like I could say something to him about it. Groaning, I rolled over and buried my face in my pillow; at least it was Saturday and I didn't have anything pressing to deal with.

Rolling over again, I threw an arm over my eyes; last night I _swore_ that I'd heard some howling. But maybe that was Lupin? I sat up suddenly, pushing my hair out of my face and reaching for the calendar on my bedside table. Last night _was_ a full moon so of course, it was Lupin. This wouldn't do, I couldn't just lie here.

Forcing myself out of bed and into some clothes, I headed towards the library. Merlin, this was so important that I was putting off _breakfast_. My most favourite meal of the day!

Walking into the library with quick steps, I headed straight towards the magical beast's sections. It was so early in the morning that very few students were actually awake and I didn't doubt that the librarian preferred this time of day the most because of how calm the room was. Scanning the shelves in front of me, I pulled a book about werewolves off the shelf.

Settling down at a table, I sat down to find out what I could about Lupin's affliction. I made it a few words in before frowning and straightening up in my seat. The book continued to reference werewolves as _monsters_ but I refused to think of Lupin as a monster. He really _couldn't_ be a monster. That was impossible.

How could werewolves be monsters – how could _Lupin_ be a monster when he was the same person who comforted the first years whenever they were sorted into the 'wrong' house? No monster looked like that or smiled like that. Helga, no monster was that kind or good-hearted. Scowling down at the page, I had to talk myself out of defacing the book and instead turned towards the section on werewolf legislation.

I didn't make it far into the section before letting out an affronted gasp at what I discovered. What the fuck was this _bullshit_? Although there were no outwardly discriminatory laws made to stop werewolves from working, it was quite obvious that laws had been forcefully put in place to _stop_ werewolves from joining the workforce. And the downright discriminatory and prejudicial way that they were being treated was –

My stomach chose that inopportune moment to rumble and I rose to my feet with a sigh. It seemed like I was going to have to wait a little longer before reading further into the archaic laws of the wizarding world. Pushing away from the table and returning the book, I headed out of the library with a scornful thought that the only people who the wizarding world protected were the pure-blooded elites.

Although I tried not to linger on the horrendous treatment of werewolves in the wizarding world, it was all I could think about. Merlin, it was making me so _very_ angry that by the time I reached the Great Hall, I practically stormed into the room with an angry glare. Settling down beside my friends, I accepted the plate of toast they handed me.

I saw the way Ness and Eve shared a look but I couldn't bring myself to care. Forcefully buttering my toast, I demanded, "Did you know that the magical world is an _oppressive_ _–"_

"Patriarchal system that needs to be dismantled," Addison completed for me as she poured some milk into her tea. "Yes, we know."

"What's brought it on this time?" Eve asked as I took an aggressive bite of my toast.

"Have you read some of the laws about the way we treat non-human beings?" My question, clearly one they had never expected me to say to them, had them actually surprised.

Nessa considered me for a long moment. The blank looks they were giving me clearly showed how little they thought about it. Merlin, even I hadn't thought about it until I'd gone and looked into it. But the good thing was that they looked curious and if they were curious, they were willing to listen and understand how _appalling_ the country we called home was.

"It's atrocious," I hissed heatedly, pressing my hands to the table as I grew more enthusiastic. "The way the law tries so _hard_ not to seem discriminatory while being _so completely prejudiced_ is the most horrendous thing I have _ever_ read about in my life!"

Before I could get into the nitty-gritty parts of the law – mainly because I couldn't understand it – I let out a deep breath to calm myself. Dropping my gaze for a moment, I shook my head.

"Someone needs to change these laws, guys." I let out a deep breath. "Merlin, someone needs to change it."

"Why don't you?" Eve suggested and I almost rolled my eyes.

Actually – actually that wasn't such a bad idea. Everyone said that if you wanted to make sure that something was being done properly, then it was better to do it yourself. That's what everyone said. The only issue was that I'd have to start focusing more on my school work to make sure that I got the grades needed to head straight into working for the ministry after leaving school. It was only a year and a half's worth of effort. I could do that – because of my _bleeding heart_.

Maybe it was time that I actually visited Lupin in the Hospital Wing? But what would I say to him?

* * *

Even though I _knew_ I had absolutely no reason to visit Lupin in the Hospital Wing, that I'd have nothing to say to the Gryffindor, I still found myself hovering beside his bed. I had stridden confidently into the room only to stop a few paces away from him, suddenly losing all of my nerve. Merlin, I could just easily turn and walk away; he'd have no idea. But obviously, I would continue to find myself beside him, as I continually strived to work up the nerve to talk to him.

"Ramos?" Lupin called out suddenly and I jumped a little, surprised at being caught. Looking at the occupied bed, I fidgeted with my hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Lady business," I lied as I inched closer to the bed.

"Well," Lupin said after a moment, shuffling up the bed and rearranging his pillows so that he could prop himself up. "I won't ask then."

"Smart man." Clearing my throat, I settled awkwardly into the chair propped beside his bed. "Your friends have already left, Lupin. Why are you still stuck in here then?"

"Who knows." He shrugged his shoulder easily only to wince at some pain that the gesture must have caused. "Pomfrey always likes to keep me in for a little longer so she can keep an eye on me."

Nodding vaguely, I took the chance to _properly_ look over him. Merlin, he was gaunt with scars littering his forearms and parts of his face. Simply judging from how dark his undereye bags were, he was exhausted and yet here he was, talking to me like last night hadn't been a full moon. From what I had read, he should have been practically unable to raise his head from the pillow. Unless he was already used to it? But that would only raise the question of how long he had been suffering for?

It was only when I remembered that Lupin was by my side, that I came out of my thoughts. Before I could speak, my eyes settled upon Lupin's and I frowned, more than a little startled by the curious way he was watching me. Clearing my throat, I straightened in my seat.

"So," I drew out the word, "what exactly is wrong with you Lupin?"

He held my eyes for a long moment, growing solemn and I fisted my hands on my lap. Would it really be so easy for him to tell me the truth? Was a simple question all it would take? From the way he was thinking for a moment, he was contemplating it.

"What's wrong with me?" he repeated quietly and I nodded slowly, forcing myself to unclench my hands when I felt my nails dig into my palms. "A lot of things."

It was only when a small smile played at the corner of his mouth that I realised he was joking. My mouth dropped open and I reached out before I could stop myself to smack his arm. There I was getting my hopes up and for what? Nothing! Not that he was entitled to tell me anything, anyway.

Lupin winced, drawing away from me and clutching at his arm. I gasped in horror, reaching out to try and placate him in some way. But I was careful not to touch him – the last time I had touched him, I'd wound up hitting him. That was what landed us in this mess. And I wouldn't do so again.

"I'm so sorry," I pleaded, stopping myself from touching him and uselessly flaying my arms around him.

"It's fine, it's fine," he assured me with a quiet laugh as he settled more comfortably on the bed. Worrying my bottom lip between my teeth, I brought my hands back to my lap and contemplated sitting on them so I wouldn't make even more of a fool of myself. Lupin sighed quietly, clearing his throat to get my attention again as he spoke quietly, " _Really_ Ramos, it's fine."

"If you're certain," I murmured, looking down at my hands.

"Mr Lupin," Pomfrey announced before either of us could say something. I rose to my feet at the sound of her voice and turned to greet the older witch. "And Miss Ramos? What are you doing here?"

"See to Lupin first," I assured her, stepping out of the way to let Pomfrey see to Lupin.

I stood to the side and tried not to fidget a little awkwardly as the matron looked over Lupin, her wand scanning the Gryffindor from head to toe. Although Pomfrey was talking to him, Lupin answered her question in a way that suggested he wasn't focusing on her. In fact, he was very clearly concentrating on me with that ridiculously adorable smile on his face that told me just how amused he was by my presence.

Once she stepped away from his bed, Lupin hopped off and rose to his feet before she could even declare him fit and well. Pomfrey looked over him with a fretful sigh and shook her head before dismissing him with nothing more than a wave of her hand. Lupin grinned then, outright, as he worked on fixing his uniform and straightened out his tie.

When Pomfrey finally turned her eyes onto me, I realised I was caught in my lie. I held my tongue, wondering what part of 'lady business' I was going to talk about. Helga, I didn't want to talk about _any_ lady business with Lupin hovering a short distance from me.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" the sudden hysterical shouting from behind me had me breathing a sigh of relief as we all turned towards the doors that were suddenly pushed open.

A group of first years, clambering over one another in their haste to get aid for their clearly ill friend, were looking frantically for the matron. Madam Pomfrey picked up her skirts and hurried past both Lupin and me on her way to help get the child onto the nearest empty bed. I couldn't help my frown as my bleeding heart reached out to tell me to go and help the child who cried out in pain when he was lifted onto the bed.

"Looks like you'll have to wait a little longer," Lupin said from beside me and I had almost forgotten that he had yet to leave my side.

"I can just come back later." I eyed Lupin before gesturing for him to follow after me. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your common room."

"Shouldn't I be making you that offer?" he wondered aloud as we slowly made our way out of the Hospital Wing.

"Why? Because you're the boy?" I couldn't help but scoff and shook my head. "If you hadn't forgotten Lupin, _you're_ the one that was stuck in the Hospital Wing."

He smiled a little at my words, tucking his hands into his robe pockets as we walked. "Did you even need to see Pomfrey? Or did you come in to hover around me, Ramos?"

"You've gone mental. Why in Merlin's name would I be hovering around you?"

He shrugged, glancing teasingly towards me. "Maybe you want to ask me out?"

"In your dreams," I scoffed and before I could tease him anymore, my eyes settled onto the group of Slytherins that rounded the corner.

Quite without meaning to, my steps slowed as I looked over the entire group. Helga, of course, I would have the back luck of running into almost all of the Slytherins that I had sent to the Hospital Wing a few weeks ago. It seemed like this group of Slytherins had swapped out Lewise for Snape.

"Is something wrong?" Lupin asked as he reached a hand out to touch my arm.

"I just _really_ don't want to get more detentions," I confessed glancing towards him.

"Why would you get more detentions, if –"

"You really _should_ keep better company," Avery piped up and I stopped in my step, shoulders instantly stiffening. Jealous possessive bastard. No matter how many times I explained it to him, he continued to interfere in business that wasn't his responsibility.

Quite without realising it, I stepped in front of Lupin and it must have looked ridiculous to anyone watching to see me stand defensively in front of a man who so clearly towered over me. But regardless, I would continue to do it anyway. For all his flaws, Avery was less likely to hex me.

"I know exactly the sort of people I shouldn't have in my company. Thank you very much, you prejudiced, slimy, evil, dick-faced –"

Lupin cleared his throat pointedly but I _swore_ I could hear him chuckle under his breath. The sound was enough to stabilise me and I reached into my pocket to grab my wand when I realised that both Montague and Snape had withdrawn their wands too. Abiss, for his part, didn't seem overly interested in the confrontation and winked at a group of passing fifth years who giggled and rushed past. I scowled in disgust before shifting my attention back to Avery.

" _Look,_ I'm really not in the mood to get involved in another 1 to 4 duel where _you_ end up in the Hospital Wing." Twirling my wand through my fingers, I reminded them, "All of us have been serving weeks' worth of detentions so can we _please_ not add onto that?"

"You should listen," Lupin finally advised from behind me. "I'm feeling more than a little crappy today too so don't make me snap."

It took a while longer for Lupin to diffuse the situation by making more thinly veiled threats and then the Slytherins were walking away from us and continuing down the corridor. I continued to watch them disappear around the corner before turning to walk my own way.

"You know," Lupin began slowly and I turned to face him then, starting slightly when I realised that he was looking over me appraisingly. "I've heard all the stories about you sticking up for people and I'm rather flattered that this time you stuck up for me."

"Apparently I have a bleeding heart," I confessed as I wrapped my arms around my waist and couldn't meet his eyes. There was something unnerving about the way he was looking at me. It wasn't the usual adoration that the second years liked to throw my way. "But don't worry Lupin, I'll continue to stick up for you more often now."

I glanced back to him in time to find him shaking his head with a smile. Merlin, just looking at his smile and I could feel my own growing. Biting down on my bottom lip to stop my growing smile, I reached out to grab his sleeve and tugged him to follow me.

"You're probably starving Lupin; let's get you fed before I get you back to your common room."

"Lead the way," he said without protesting and letting me lead him through the school.

"Just so you know Lupin," I said from over my shoulder with a teasing wink, "loads of the people that I stick up for end up falling for me. Don't become one of them."

"I'll try not to." He fought his own smile before falling silent for a while. I didn't question him on it, thinking that the exhaustion had finally caught up to him so instead, I quickened my paces. The sooner I got him fed and back to his common room, the sooner he could spend the rest of his day tucked away in his bed. When he did speak again, it was hesitant and I almost didn't hear it. "What if I told you that last year I had been one of them? After you'd stuck up for me for the first time?"

It was my turn to hesitate as I dropped his arm. Lupin lowered his eyes to the ground as he walked and I dropped back to walk beside him before confessing, "Then I would tell you that I already knew."

His confusion was obvious as he raised his eyes suddenly towards mine, "How?"

"Well, I don't know if you know this Lupin, but your friends have a _severe_ lack of tact." Clearing my throat, I spoke quickly as I added, "And maybe if you had done something about it instead of hiding away, then I would have been your girlfriend by now. But that's all in the past."

"And – and if I said that I still did? What then?"

"That," I turned so I was walking backwards, "is something we can talk about when you're not recovering."

* * *

The only problem with choosing N.E.W.T level Arithmancy was that it was _always_ scheduled at the most inopportune times. Because so few students chose the subject, the school always seemed to decide that it was better to make an Arithmancy lesson follow on from a lesson on the other side of the school. As a result, I had less than five minutes to cross the extensive castle and even if I used all the secret passages that I knew of, I would turn up late to the lesson. The only other alternative was practically running around the castle and losing points for the house if I got caught. It was a lose-lose situation and halfway through the first term, I'd decided that I'd rather turn up late then show how unfit I was by stumbling into the classroom, and almost collapsing into my seat as a stitch pulled at my side.

Ducking out of the secret passage, I stared down at my watch with a frown. As long as I got to the classroom in two minutes then I would make it in time. Of course, I would need to walk down the corridor, up two flights of stairs and down another corridor and _then_ get to the classroom. Well, it wasn't my fault if I was late. But that didn't stop me from trying to get to the classroom as quickly as I could, my steps carrying me at double speed down the hallway.

It was only at the sound of one _despicable_ raised voice that my steps slowed quite without meaning to. Fucking Avery, it was always Avery. I decided right then and there, that if I turned the corner and it seemed like nothing was wrong, I'd ignore him and move straight on; bleeding heart or not. Except of course, _of course,_ the moment I turned the corner, I realised that the bloody marauders were facing off with a group of Slytherins and were severely outnumbered; 8 to 4. While I knew they could handle themselves, hell they had survived worse odds, it was just the presence of Avery that had me sighing through my nose and storming towards the group. Merlin, I was going to owl his bloody mother at this rate.

From the sounds of things, the marauders had done something to the Slytherin common room and the Slytherins had decided to hex them for it. Which, whilst understandable, was right now getting in the way of my getting to class.

"Avery," I called out sharply, alerting the Slytherin to my presence and he groaned as I forced my way into the huddle. The marauders looked down at me in surprise and Black looked like he was going to shoo me away but a sharp glance towards him had the Gryffindor quietening down. "What would your mother say if she found out you were being a bully?"

"What would _your_ mother say if I told her how often you hex me?" he shot back and I narrowed my eyes at him. Now that I thought about it, he had probably sent my mother as many owls as I had sent to his.

"Did you know that I found a new spell that I've been dying to try?" I said casually as I held my wand loosely at my side. "It removes your ear and permanently attaches it to your arse." There were snickers from behind me that I pointedly ignored. "Well?"

"You're lying," Lewise accused and I raised an eyebrow.

"Want to find out?" The bloody coward shifted to stand behind Avery and I scoffed. "Thought not. You know, if you all opened your books more often then you'd realise just how much magic is capable of."

Avery narrowed his eyes at me, looking towards the Gryffindor standing directly behind me and I tried not to glare at him and demand he stop before he even opened his mouth. Merlin, I already knew what he was going to say. He used it as a dig whenever he could, but I still had no idea how he had managed to find out.

"Do you need your girlfriend to protect you, Lupin?" the question was aimed at the Gryffindor but his eyes were on me.

"At least he can get a girlfriend." He clamped his mouth shut, clenching his jaw when he didn't receive the denial he wanted and I rolled my eyes. "You really should run along before I hex you for making me late for my lesson."

"That wouldn't be such a problem if you weren't such a nosy bitch," Montague shot back, falling silent when Avery glared at him. Six years and he still didn't realise how touchy Avery was about being the only person who could insult me.

Silently Avery ushered the other Slytherins away and I prepared to head straight towards Arithmancy when Black cut around to stand in my way. I raised my eyes to his and smiled sheepishly when he raised his eyebrows and demanded a silent explanation.

Adjusting my hold on my bag, I explained, "The best way to explain it would be to say the Avery is _my_ Snape. I don't get along with him the way you don't get along with him."

"I don't think that's what it is," Black protested but then grinned, "either way Ramos, you've got some balls of steel."

"Thanks?" I cocked my head curiously as I looked at Lupin, silently wondering if that was supposed to be a compliment, "I think."

"Well," Potter said eventually, clearing his throat and making me look away from Lupin. "Since both, you and Moony are heading off to the same lesson, we'll leave him in your capable hands."

"Capable hands?"

"He's your responsibility," Pettigrew added with a smile as the three turned without another word to head in the other direction.

I watched their retreating figures for a little longer before turning to address Lupin who was waiting me. Honestly, I didn't trust my abilities to get Lupin to the lesson that we were already late for. Helga, the last time I had decided to get him to his common room, we had both wound up spending the entire day in the kitchens just talking between ourselves.

"Avery likes you," Lupin said suddenly and my eyebrows rose in surprise.

"He does," I agreed as we fell into step and headed towards our lesson. "He's told that me quite often but well … as you can imagine we're toxic for each other and he's just trouble. Not to mention that I don't like him that way."

"I understand," he assured me, cutting my rambling short. I nodded with a smile, grateful that I didn't have to explain it anymore.

"We should probably get to the lesson before we end up – what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just a few minutes ago, you implied you were my girlfriend." I bit my bottom lip, not surprised that he caught that. Looking hesitantly towards Lupin, I averted my eyes when I found him staring at me in amusement. "So, girlfriend, huh?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I grumbled, reaching out to swat his arm.

"You're the one that said it!"

"It's not my fault I can't leave you anywhere; you're always getting into trouble with Avery!"

"Well," he said quietly, walking closer towards me, "I guess that means you'll just have to stay close to my side to make sure nothing happens to me, won't you? You wouldn't want a jealous Avery to come after me, now would you Ramos?"


	2. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

_5 YEARS LATER_

When I had applied to work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I vowed to one day have the entire department renamed because why in Merlin's name were we trying to _control_ other magical creatures? What gave us the right to do that? Of course, my ambitions were derailed slightly when Ness told me that to do so I'd need to become the Minister of Magic and I didn't really have any political ambitions besides petitioning to have laws changed. I could leave the position of Minister for Ness, I trusted her to change it for me. Instead, I would focus on attaining equal treatment for as many magical beings as I could.

A knock on the door had me looking up from the paperwork I was supposed to be surveying. "Come in."

Fairfield popped his head into the open door and pointed vaguely behind him to the hallway. "Lupin is here to see you. He said something about lunch."

"Tell him I'll be right out," I assured Fairfield as I prepared to leave.

Rising to my feet, I shrugged into my coat and grabbed my wand only to pause, suddenly remembering the paperwork. Crossing the room to grab the papers, I hesitated as I looked the proposal over again. Remus wouldn't mind if I was a little longer, not if he knew the reason _why_ I was late. Held in my hands was all the evidence I had gathered against the restrictions that _certain_ sections of the ministry were lobbying for stricter restrictions to be placed on the movement and registration of werewolves. More voices were needed to shut down the bullshit that the older generations of the ministry were trying to advocate and I would be one of the first to do so.

Closing the folder, I placed it safely in one of the drawers of my desk. Warding it and locking it several times, I checked my office once more before preparing to head out for lunch to where I knew Remus would be waiting for me.

Helga, it wasn't surprising that the only time I could concentrate enough on my school work was when I had other people depending on me. I was never more motivated to work hard than I was when I knew that my work would help someone else. And when that someone else just happened to make up half of my heart, then how could I just sit back? I couldn't let my heart suffer unfairly when he had never done anything to harm someone else. Merlin, anyone that came for Remus would experience hell and not just from me, but from his friends who were deservedly protective of him. I could still remember the time that his dormmates had abducted me in our seventh year to interrogate me about my intentions towards him.

"Remus," I called out with a smile when I spotted him where he was chatting to Fairfield at the younger man's desk.

He straightened out at the sound of my voice, turning towards me with a wide grin. Raising a hand to wave at me, he chuckled slightly as my steps quickened as I hurried towards him. When I reached his side, I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up into his face with a smile that mirrored his own.

"How have you been?" he asked, reaching out to tuck some of my hair behind my ear.

"Busy," I said with a shrug. "I'm starving."

"It's a good thing we're going for lunch then, isn't it?" Remus dropped a quick kiss to my forehead as he started to lead me towards the lift.

Over my shoulder, I waved a quick goodbye to Fairfield who was too focused on sorting through some paperwork that he only managed to send me a quick wave in return. Turning my focus back onto the man walking beside me, I snuggled closer to Remus's side as he talked about his day and what he had gotten up to whilst babysitting Harry. Lily had decided to seek out work, once the threat of Voldemort had lifted, and as a result, James was left to babysit his son. But almost every day he called his friends round to help him share the burden.

"He's beginning to get cranky," Remus explained. "He's at that age."

"Harry?"

"No, James." I laughed but Remus nodded seriously at me. "Me and Pads are a bit concerned that mini Prongs will pick it up as well. But Prongs is so used to seeing Lily all the time that he's a bit upset at how little time they spend together since she started working. Not that he'd ever tell her – he says it's amazing to see her so excited about work."

"Well," I said after a moment's thought, "why don't we babysit Harry for the weekend? We can have Sirius around too and I mean, how hard can it be to babysit Harry with three adults to share responsibility?"

"We'll have more of an issue babysitting Sirius," Remus protested as we boarded the lift.

"In that case, _you_ can babysit Sirius and I will handle Harry. That's a fair deal." I paused, suddenly realising something. "But when are we supposed to stay with your dad again?"

" _Next_ weekend," Remus said in a way that told me that he had forgotten all about it too.

"We can't cancel on his Remus," I warned when he started to frown and I remembered the plans Remus had wanted to make for the next weekend. It had been something about Quidditch and breakfast in bed. "I haven't seen him in weeks – he _is_ my favourite Lupin."

Rolling his eyes, Remus escorted me out of the lift and into the lobby. "Well, just between us, I think you're _his_ favourite Lupin. Something about you being less moody."

"Well, you _can_ get a bit broody when you're near your time of the month, Remus."

"I _told_ you to stop calling it that."

"Sorry – your _period_."


End file.
